How to make Kai get mad at you
by Beyblader007
Summary: It's a story i wrote about Kai and my own character Daniel. Daniel have got many ways to disturb Kai. Can Kai escape from his tricks. Read to find out! REVIEW ARE NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

How to tease Kai 

I don't own beyblade or any character in it

It was a sunny day at the dojo. All the G-Revolutions were busy in practicing. Daniel (who was a friend of Tyson) was also there and he was getting bored of all their practicing. He wanted to have some fun. But he couldn't. He tried to get others attention on him by making funny sounds with the table that was in front of him. But he was failing. It seemed like it was going to be a 48 hours day instead of 24 for him.

Finally after a long wait, Kai took a break. Daniel had something going in his mind. "_Why don't I have him as my victim and make him so mad that he would want to kick me out?"_

ACTION NUMBER#1 

Kai sat next to Daniel drinking a glass of water. Daniel lifted his eyebrow and started staring at him.

"What?" he asked

"Oh my god Kai! You shouldn't drink water!" Daniel said

"And why not?" he asked

"HEY EVERYBODY! KAI IS DRINKING WATER! IF HE CONTINUES TO DO THIS, DRANZER MIGHT DIE!!" Daniel shouted.

"What are you? Crazy?" he asked as others started to stare him too.

"Hey Kai, he's right!" said Tyson.

"But there is another thing. If he does not drink water, then HE might end up dead!" said Kenny.

"Poor Kai!" Hilary felt sorry for him.

"If he drinks water, Dranzer dies. But if he doesn't he dies" said Max

"You mean we have to lose any one of them?" asked Daichi.

"AWW knock it off you guys! Dranzer isn't attached to Kai. So it can't die. This means it is OK for him to drink water" said Ray

"He's got a point" said Kenny

"But how should we trust him?" said Tyson stupidly

"SHUT UP! GO MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" said Kai as he lifted his hand with a jerk. (The hand which held the glass)Glass slipped out of his hand and fell on the floor breaking to pieces.

"Now look what you made him do" said Hilary

"OOOOOOOOH!" said the others as Kai left the room and SLAM! The door was shut behind him.

Daniel sat in the corner laughing his breath out at the whole scene and the looks on everyone's face (especially Kai's) as the glass broke.

ACTION NUMBER#2 

After Kai left the room, Hilary started to clean the mess and after Daniel have caught his breath, he ran after him. Kai was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. Man it was a perfect moment to have fun again.

He went up to him to make another joke out of him.

"Wow!! Take a look at it! Dranzer came out of its blade" he said" I wonder where Kai is or else he might loose Dranzer"

Kai looked at Daniel for a moment because he was actually calling him Dranzer.

"Why are you looking at me like that Dranzer? I know I'm good looking but it doesn't mean that you can stare at me like that all day"

"Why are you calling me that?" he asked

"Because you are that!" he replied

"Look kid, I've got more important things to do then wreck my mind with you" he said "so why don't you go off and leave me alone?"

"Because I have never ever talked to you before Dranzer .And I'd love to enjoy my talk with you"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted with all the power he could.

"WOW! WHAT WAS THAT?" asked Max

"It's Kai" said Kenny

"I'll go to see what it is?" said Ray as he left the dojo and headed for Kai.

He came out of the door and saw Daniel with Kai. Daniel was laughing while Kai was staring at him angrily

"What's the matter Kai? I heard you shout" asked Ray

"Figure it out yourself" were the last words he said after he left the two.

"Now that's what I'll call 'getting mad!'" said Daniel

"Have you done anything to him?" asked Ray

"That could be a possibility" he answered

"I suggest that you keep on doing what you did" said Ray

"Huh?" he wondered

"I mean maybe he'll quit running away from you then"

"Well, I do have some other tricks too ya know!"

"After you have done them, tell me the results!"

"COOL! I will" he said as he ran to the direction where Kai could be found. To Be Continued.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary _

Daniel is a kid who is trying to get Kai's attention on him. How is he doing it? With his dirty ticks of course! Read on to find out what happens next!

I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY CHARACTER IN IT, BUT I do own Daniel.

_ACTION NUMBER#3 _

Daniel ran after Kai who didn't notice him coming and kept on walking.

Daniel made his speed faster and even faster. He couldn't control himself and shouted "KAI!!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!"  
"Huh? What? AHHHH!" Kai turned around so that he was facing Daniel.

After a moment Kai laid on his back with Daniel on top of him.

"YOU AGAIN!" Kai shouted "Wait until I get up!"

And with that Kai pushed Daniel away from him and stood up.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" shouted Kai as he ran after Daniel who was now running in order to save his life.

"COME BACK HERE YOU!"  
"KAI! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO FALL ON YOU! OR ATLEAST I DIDN'T KNEW IT WOULD HAVE HURT YOU!"

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK HERE SO I CAN GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Daniel ran inside the dojo with Kai still on his back. They raced all over the dojo, thus getting everyone's attention on them.

"WOW! I've never seen Kai get that angry since Tyson cleaned the toilet with his tooth brush" said Hilary

"You know, he should have thanked me for that" said Tyson to protect himself.

"Tyson I think your friend is in big trouble" said Max

"Naw! He'll handle it. That's the same way I ran after him when he made me mad. He gets himself in trouble all the time" said Tyson

"He's totally like you Tyson!" said Daichi

"WHY YOU!!!!" said Tyson

"Tyson's turned into a bull!" shouted Daichi before he sped away from Tyson.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE!!!" shouted Tyson as he ran after him.

Everybody else sweat dropped as they saw Kai and Tyson running to get their hands on their victims.

"This is just disgusting" said Kenny

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU UNTIL I HAVE WHAT I WANT" shouted Tyson

"ME NEITHER!" Shouted Kai

_ACTION NUMBER# 4_

After Kai and Tyson were done beating up Daniel and Daichi, they went back to their training. Their battle was looking like they were fighting for the world title. Kai would never want to be disturbed at this moment. Daniel (who was also present there) got up from his chair, went forward to the dish and thought

"_It wouldn't be fair with Tyson if I disturbed Kai at this moment. I'll wait till they are finished_"

With that he took some balloons filled with water and went to the garden where Kai used to come after his training. He climbed up the tree (where Kai was about to come and have a shut eye)

He waited impatiently up there but Kai was nowhere to be found.

After a long wait, Kai came and went to the same tree on which Daniel was climbing.

"COOL! He's here!" thought Daniel.

Kai sat down by the tree for a moment. He closed his eyes and then laid there. He took his hands behind his head and that was when it started raining. _Only on him?_That was weird. He sat up and looked up in the sky. There was no cloud to be seen.

"Hey what's that?" he wondered as he saw balloon pieces on the ground. He picked them up and after examining it, he thought "_I know just the place where these are coming from_" with that he looked up in the tree.

"WHAT THE?" Daniel said in confusion and threw even more water balloons on Kai.

"Hey! Watch it!" said Kai as he quickly dodged them "What are you? Crazy?"

"No, just a kid who is trying to make the rest of your life umm…uh...well… never mind!"

"You've made me wet from head to foot and you still don't know what you're up to?"

"Were you talking to me?"

"No, I was talking to the tree. OF COURSE I'M TALKING TO YOU TWERP!"

"Never seen that happen before!"

"You're gonna get it."

"What?"

"A FIVE FINGRE SANDWITH! WHAT ELSE?"

"I like my food better with ketchup on it but I'd never take food from you cause…"

"Now you're gonna get it! I'm going to give a punch right on your face!"

"Thanks but, I'm not hungry anymore, See ya later alligator!" With that Daniel climbed off the tree and threw the last water balloon direct on Kai's face and then ran away.

"WHY YOU LITTLE! COME BACK HERE!" Kai ran after Daniel to have his revenge again.

"UH OH! NOT AGAIN!"

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**

Daniel is a kid who is trying to get Kai's attention on him. How is he doing it? With his dirty ticks of course! Read on to find out what happens next!

I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY CHARACTER IN IT, BUT I do own Daniel

* * *

ACTION NUMBER#5 

Daniel had had enough of the 'making mad and getting beaten up for it' game. He went to his house with a print of punch on his face.

"Man!" he said "never thought Kai would get so mad at me!"

After having a good night sleep, he decided to continue what he had left undone. But he was still too tired of all the running. So, he turned his laptop on and after making his new ID, he signed in MSN messenger. He entered Kai's E-Mail address to have a chat with him. Unfortunate for Kai, he was online!

Pop! A window opened with Kai's message.

"Do I know you?"

"As a matter of fact, you do!"

"Wait! I think I don't want to know who you are anymore so BUZZ OFF!"

"I won't"

"Than don't"

"Ok!"

"Fine!"

"What's your name?"

"I thought if I knew who you are than you would know who I am TOO!"

"Umm… let's see, is it…???? Wait I forgot who you are"

"So BUZZ OFF!"

"That's not a way to talk to your girl friend!"

"Nice try!"

"BUT I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?"

"Unfortunately, NO!"

"I'M CRYING IN A CORNER NOW!"

"Why should I care?"

"YOU ARE MY BOY FRIEND! YOU SHOULD CARE!"

"SHUT UP DANIEL!"

"Don't you make me turn into a guy all of a sudden!"

"And why EXACTLY not?"

"Because I'm crying at the moment!"

"What's so great about that??"

"The great thing is that I'm crying… IN A CORNER!"

"So?"

"Won't you wipe my tears?"

"NO!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A MEANIE! NOW I'M CRYING ON THE OTHER CORNER!"

"Turn on your speakers"

"Why?"

"I want to sing a song" (Kai said that because he knew if he said he was going to do the other thing, Daniel wouldn't turn the speakers on)

"OK! I'd LOVE to hear!" So, Daniel turned on the speakers "They are on!"

"Wait a sec!" Kai attached his microphone with his laptop, turned the volume on its loudest point. And adjusted it in such a way that his voice would only be heard at the area where Daniel was. Then he said "GO MIND YOUR BUISNESS DANIEL!" as loud as he could.

All the birds flew off the trees. Everyone had to cover their ears. But Daniel… … he just sat there with his eyes wide open. He wasn't in his senses for about five minutes. Kai, on the other hand, adjust the volume to normal and said "How'd ya like that girlfriend?"

" Uhhhh……."

"Knocked you off didn't I?"

"Uhhhh………"

"Knock it off!"

"Uhhhh………"

"I…am…blind…no wait I'm not! I meant I am………"

"A joker?"

"Exactly! Hey! No! I'm not!"

"I'm going now"

"NO! DON'T!"

"Huh?"

"I'm dying!"

"Get lost!"

"Oh alright! If you say so"

"STUPID"

"Bye!"

"Whatever"

Kai turned his laptop off because it was time to go for practice. Daniel too turned his laptop off and went to see the practice.

* * *

I know it was short but PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
